This invention lies in the field of hay bale carriers generally. More specifically it concerns a carrier vehicle for carrying a plurality of large cylindrical bales of hay that can be unloaded without hydraulic or winch power.
In the prior art, there have been a number of designs shown for hay bale carrier vehicles. However, none of them show the advantage of a rocking support frame such that when the bale is loaded on the vehicle it can be locked in a horizontal position whereas when it is desired to unload the bale the latch can be open and the support frame tilted to permit the unloading.